


Just This Once

by williamastankova



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Gore, Period-Typical Homophobia, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamastankova/pseuds/williamastankova
Summary: Billy's party isn't really a party. He needs somebody to come over after a bad encounter with Neil - no, not somebody, just one person.





	Just This Once

Billy Hargrove was mean. He was broad, toned, and intimidating. He loved nothing more than scaring away any competition for the throne for wherever he was. This, of course, meant he'd had it out for Steve for the longest time. If he was honest, Steve initially shit his pants when he saw Billy coming his way, but over time he'd learned how to handle him. He'd even come to learn he wasn't so bad, despite how he wanted people to view him.

It was the greatest shock of Steve's entire life when he got a call from Billy, who invited him over. He told him his parents were out of town, that there was a party to be had, and that he'd be the town's biggest loser if he didn't make an appearance. Naturally, rolling his eyes, Steve hung up and lazily began making his way to Billy's house. He'd prepared himself for just about anything on the drive there: a brawl with Billy, an overturned keg stand, masses and masses of alcohol and drugs. The one thing he couldn't prepare himself for, however, was the completely silent house he approached, and the amplified ring of the doorbell as he pressed it and heard it echo into the halls.

Waiting patiently, Steve slipped his hands into his pockets, to try to forget the changing of the season, and - consequently - the weather. He was looking down as his feet when the door opened, and a timid Billy appeared before him. Steve was instantly at a loss. This couldn't be him, right? The man who stood before him, eyes not looking at him for too long, standing professionally to gesturing for him to enter. And, now Steve looked more intently, the man who was covered in poorly concealed bruises. His eyes focused on the largest visible mark, which resembled shadows of purple hands rung around his neck. He couldn't stop his mouth from hanging open, but he wordlessly stepped inside, allowing Billy to close the door behind him.

Shrugging off his coat, Steve made a point of avoiding staring at the marks for too long, after seeing how much worse it made Billy's timid behaviour. He made some sort of move with his arm, and asked, "where's everyone else?"

Billy murmured something unintelligible - well, mostly, because Steve was pretty sure he'd said something about them not coming. Steve dared not press it anymore, and some part of his conscience made him return to the elephant in the room.

"What happened?" 

Startled blue eyes looked up into his. They searched his face, nervous to stop anywhere at all, and then settled once more. Not on his eyes, but on his...

Before Steve could do more than furrow his brow in confusion, Billy had rushed to him, and had planted his lips on his. Strangely, the only thing Steve thought at first was how afraid Billy was to kiss him, but still how his lips felt hot and tasted like cigarettes. Not the most pleasant thing, Steve had always thought, but now he was trying it it wasn't so bad after all.

Wait.

This couldn't happen. Steve was a dude, and Billy was a dude. Steve wasn't like that, at least not normally. Billy... well, he supposed he didn't really know, but he'd always just assumed he took whatever came to him, which was women. Now, though... as he grew more confidence, Billy kissed him harder and with more intelligence (not just mouth-mouth, hands on jawline, cut and dry basics). The expertise with which he touched Steve - on the back of his head, on the shadow of his stubble, pulling him gently closer via the base of his back) convinced Steve that he'd done this before, but only further conflicted him. Regardless, he found himself finally kissing him back, cupping his jaw and pushing against the force Billy was providing to get him onto the table/against the wall/anywhere that it was easier to kiss without falling. 

Despite his valiant attempt to win over Billy, Steve ended up with his back whacking against the wall, and the wind was knocked out of him. Pushing Billy firmly away so he could regain his breath, he caught more familiar features: dilated pupils, tongue peeking out to run across flushed lips, an exposed expanse of tanned chest. Steve found he enjoyed the sight too much, he even didn't want to return to kissing.

Impatient, Billy grasped his hips with one hand to hold him in place and used the other to encourage him to tilt his neck to the side, enabling him to tuck into the long, paler skin there, where he nipped and sucked his flesh. Steve, in a newfound state of euphoria, couldn't control a wide grin, thinking to himself Billy may have been playing the long game, and was secretly some sort of vampire. 

To his dismay, Billy retreated, suddenly nervous again having seemingly remembered something, and began explaining everything:

"Steve, man, I'm sorry- I don't know what I just did. Wow, now I'm not only a faggot, I'm a faggot and a sexual abuser. There's a new one for the list..." He looked vacant momentarily, and then caught Steve's eye once more.

Just as he looked like he might apologise once more, Steve plunged, deciding he'd rather be hit than apologised to for what had happened, tugging Billy in with a hand curled into his hair, and he kissed him.

Briefly, Billy seemed to blunder, but before he could initiate anything more, Steve pulled back, and made a point of looking into his eyes as he spoke:

"Don't apologise again. Just... do something else. Anything else."

So, Billy, taking a moment to consider his options, eventually nodded, then dipped his head and kissed steve once more. And, that night, there might not have been a party, but there was more than enough fun, and for once in his life, Billy had plans for his future.


End file.
